


Off Work

by pairatime



Category: Third Watch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First I’d like to thank littledrop for beta-ing this for me, and you should too grammar is not my thing and thanks to her it’s readable. And there may be a part two but there may not, I don’t know yet. And it’s for the January 2007 Challenge at tw_slash</p>
    </blockquote>





	Off Work

**Author's Note:**

> First I’d like to thank littledrop for beta-ing this for me, and you should too grammar is not my thing and thanks to her it’s readable. And there may be a part two but there may not, I don’t know yet. And it’s for the January 2007 Challenge at tw_slash

“I can’t believe we had to work tonight,” Jimmy complained as he dried the last of his hair. His shift had ended over an hour ago, but you didn’t just leave a fire at shift change.

“We could have been home by now if you’d just showered there. Do you like _other_ guys looking at you that much?” Bosco demanded as he threw Jimmy’s jeans at him.

“Well, DK was kind of -” Jimmy started with a laugh as Bosco’s hand slid down to his gun hip, thankfully without a gun at the moment. “Like DK's the type. Now, me on the other hand, I like to look,” Jimmy explained as he dressed himself, making sure Bosco had a good view.

“Jimmy,” Bosco barked as he grabbed Jimmy’s shirt and pulled the taller man down to his level, “I just worked a 12 hour shift, Doherty, and do you know why? It wasn’t my day to work; you know I had the night off. Do you know why I worked?” Bosco stopped for a moment, just long enough for Jimmy to start to say something before he pulled the firefighter closer until they were nose to nose. “I’ll tell you why. Because you had to work and if I didn’t, I’d have to be at work right now. So I worked New Year's Eve, one of, it not the worst night to work. Now we are both off for the next 48 hours, we’re going straight to my place, and if you're a very good boy and very, very lucky I may even let you out of bed at some point. Understand me, Doherty?”

“Yes sir, Officer,” Jimmy said, grabbing a quick peck on Bosco's cheek before grabbing his bag and following the cop down the stairs and out onto the street.

“Hey, Bosco, Doherty. You going to the party?” They had made it half way to Bosco’s car when Ty and Carlos had spotted them.

“Carlos, what are you still doing here? You left half an hour ago,” Jimmy questioned as he stepped out of Bosco’s reach.

“Ty and I carpooled. So are you going?”

“Yeah, man, you have to, even Faith said she was going to show up, Bosco,” Ty told them, giving Bosco a look. “You know she's mad about you bailing on her, right? She got stuck with the new guy and she was not happy.”

“That’s not my problem, Davis. I’m dropping Doherty off and going to bed.” 

“Come on, man, it’s at that new bar by the beach. We’re all going to watch the sun come up,” Ty added, trying one more time.

“Sun's up in less than an hour. What could it hurt? Let’s go,” Jimmy joined in.

“I’ll show you what it could hurt,” Bosco threatened as he glared at Jimmy. 

“If you don’t I’ll tell Faith about what you did tonight,” Ty threw in as a last attempt.

Bosco turned his gaze on Ty for a moment before he said anything. “Tell her what, that I roughed up a drunk? She knows I did that, I do that all the time, Davis.”

“But does she know which drunk you tried to lock up?”

“Fine, we’re going, but only till the sun’s up,” Bosco yelled before getting in his car. As soon as Jimmy closed his door, Bosco added, “When we do get home I’m cuffing you to the bed for this."

“Cuffs are fun, Bosco,” Jimmy replied, grinning.

“And a gag.”

***

“Is the party at the bar or the beach?” Jimmy asked as he and Bosco climbed out of the car. They saw hundreds of people going in and out of bars and having a great time on the beach.

“Both. Don’t these people have to go home…to bed!” Bosco complained as he looked at all the crowd. What was he thinking letting Jimmy talk him into going to this mess?


End file.
